House pets come in all sizes, shapes, breeds and colors. Today, there are literally millions of cats and dogs which are kept as house pets. All of these pets must be fed, usually at least once a day. This requires the pet owner to open a pet food container, place the food in the pet's dish and then located that dish in a convenient spot for the pet.
The dish often moves as the animal consumes the food. This dish movement can cause the food to spill onto the surface surrounding and supporting the dish and onto the outside of the dish itself. Such food spillage may make clean up an onerous and time-consuming task.
For this reason, many pet owners do not adequately clean their pet's dish after the animal has finished eating. This is especially true if the owner has been required to take considerable time in preparing the meal and in cleaning the area surrounding the dish.
However, proper pet health generally requires an animal to eat from a clean dish. At any rate, leaving food on a pet's dish is not healthy or aesthetically desirable from the owner's standpoint.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for serving a pet's food in an expeditious manner and which will hold that pet's food while the pet is consuming the food in a manner which minimizes food spillage during such food consumption and which makes clean up as expeditious and as easy as possible.
However, neatness and clean up are not the only considerations involved in feeding a pet. The animal must be able to reach all of the food served to him. Neatness is nearly worthless if the pet cannot eat all of the served food.
Often, a pet owner is required to feed his pet while traveling or camping. This requires the owner to carry the pet's food with him, prepare it and serve it in locations that are not really convenient to preparing and serving such food. This presents an inconvenience to the owner and to the pet.
Therefore, there is a need for a pet food container which makes serving pet food easy and expeditious, yet which permits the pet to consume all of the food served to him in a neat manner, and still permits expeditious clean up after the pet has finished eating.